Natsume vs Ruka
by loiseblues
Summary: Natsume and Ruka are actors for the show Gakuen Alice. They both like Mikan in the show and in real life. But Natsume and Ruka wanted to know which one of them will Mikan choose. Oneshot funny Craze! Dont miss it! Read and Review to find out!


Natsume vs Ruka

Ruka and Natsume were fighting for years about Mikan. They both thought that she was the most beautiful, kindest, and most amazing girl. But who does she like better?! Well Natsume and Ruka agreed on trying to get her themselves. They tried everything.

Mikan: Hey guys! Whats up?!

Natsume: Can you not be here now?!

Mikan: Umm…why not?

Ruka: Were fighting who will get you?

Mikan: Me? It's been 5 years since the show Gakuen Alice first aired and you still like me in real life?

Natsume: yep.

Mikan: You guys! You know I both love you!

Ruka: But we have to know!

Natsume: Both love us? Do you mean as friends?

Mikan: What else?

After that conversation, a party that night came and both Natsume and Ruka wore the best suits they could find for Mikan. Oh yeah, they also brought her flowers. If you are wondering what this party is for, it's for the season finale of Gakuen Alice. Yep, their actors!

Natsume: Mikan, you are so lovely tonight.

Mikan: Since when did you the word lovely on me? You are such a kid! That's the attitude I like about you!

Natsume thought, a kid?! She's the one acting as the stupid one both in the show and in real life!

Natsume: Hehe…right…Here flowers for you.

Mikan: How lovely. Thanks!

Natsume thought this time, She tells me that saying the word lovely is a childish thing to do and shes using it on me? This is a joke!

Ruka came to interrupt the conversation between Natsume and Mikan. He then gave the flowers to her.

Ruka: Hey Mikan. Here are flowers for you.

Mikan: Thanks! Its kinda weird that Natsume gave me flowers too! Hehe!

Rukan: Lets dance.

Mikan: Sure!

Mikan and Ruka were the center of attention. Ruka was leading Mikan the move Ruka kept all these years. He was Handsome and Graceful. He danced so good that Mikan actually liked Ruka. After the dancing Natsume felt jealous of Ruka and he wanted to out done him.

Natsume: Dance with me.

Mikan: Is that a question or an order-yikes!

Natsume just pulled Mikan to dance with her. Hotaru was laughing and taking pictures for her next story in her magazine. Natsume danced like an angel. He did take dancing lessons before going to this party. After Mikan and Natsume were done, Natsume looked at Ruka that caught his attention. He pointer to him which looked like he was saying, "One point"

Ruka was really pissed now. He wanted to do better than Natsume. So what he did next was he started a good conversation with Mikan. Natsume was seeing how good Ruka was until the unthinkable happened. Ruka kissed her in the cheek!!! Natsume was all shock! It was not because he kissed her, it was because Ruka was mocking Natsume. Ruka looked at him and pointed out, "one point". It was all a tease!

Well, the night ended and Natsume and Ruka went to Rukas house to overnight there. Yes, just because they were fighting about Mikan doesn't mean they are not friends. They still are. But in a topic where Mikan is involved, it all changes. Anyway, the next day, Natsume got the newspaper and brought it to the kitchen where both Ruka and Natsume were eating. Natsume was reading until the entertainment news went to him! He was so shock of what he saw even Ruka couldn't take it!

If you are wondering what its said, it says….

MIKAN AND ECHIZEN: TOGETHER!!! By: Hotaru Imai

Ruka: Imai!

Natsume: I cant believe I lost to an, to an…AN AMATEUR!!!

Ruka: Imai!

Ruka: Who knew the Prince of Tennis actually has the charms?

Natsume: Prince of tennis…tch…what kind of a name is that! That show isn't that great!

Ruka: Actually it is!

Ruka and Natsume: Imai!

Natsume: I cant believe we were fighting over her all these years.

Ruka: Im sorry

Natsume: Me too!

The ending between Mikan and Echizen wasn't sure if it was a good one. But as for Ruka and Natsume it was happily best friends ever.


End file.
